A particularly important field of application of rotation rate sensors is that of automobiles in which the rotation rate sensors can be used in particular for determining the motion of a vehicle. For example, in this context, the yaw rate, the rolling rate and/or the pitching rate of a vehicle can be measured. The rotation rates can be used, for example, in driver dynamics controllers to determine the driving state of the vehicle and to stabilize the vehicle when required by means of suitable intervention methods before a dangerous driving state or dangerous traffic situation occurs. Furthermore, it possible to provide that safety systems access one or more measured rotation rates in order to actuate safety means of the vehicle. For example, an imminent rollover of the vehicle can be determined on the basis of the measured rolling rate. In response, it is possible to activate, for example, rollover protection systems in order to protect the vehicle occupants.
In particular when a measured rotation rate is used in a safety-critical system of a motor vehicle, reliable determination of the rotation rate is important in order to ensure the correct functioning of the system. For this purpose, redundant measurements of the rotation rates can be performed so that the plausibility of a plurality of measured values can be determined by comparing said values.
In order to redundantly measure rotation rates, it is possible to use a plurality of independent sensor devices. However, this is economically disadvantageous since in each case the full production costs are incurred for each sensor device and the sensor devices have to be integrated separately into the motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,530 B1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a rotation rate sensor which comprises an assembly with a plurality of rotation rate sensor elements which, given a suitable arrangement, permit redundant measurements of rotation rates. As a result, the integration of the rotation rate sensor elements into a motor vehicle is simplified, and assemblies of the rotation rate sensor such as, for example, a voltage supply, can be used simultaneously by a plurality of rotation rate sensor elements.